Belialm
Belialm is a distorted being who once resided in the Abyss, the birthplace and grave of souls. It was drug out and seems to have become stuck here seeking sources of soul energy for its own reasons. Information Belialm resided from the deepest depths of the boundary known as the Abysmal Rift. It doesn’t have a weapon, and is made up of pure energies massed into a semitransparent form, seeking to devour more souls and their energies. It has no real origin, but was brought by the Primal leader of the MOR to the current world. Supposedly they were trying to drag out a soul from the Abyss, and the process resulted in Belialm attaching to said soul and using it to pass through. They left it to roam on its own, claiming to have no use for it. It stalked through several cities claiming souls and disappearing into the curtain of night. While it was wandering it detected Kaemyn’s Azure while he was dormant and came after it. Something already knocked the creature out completely when it was discovered in the same room as Kaemyn's casket. The enforcers moved Belialm into another sector for several years. Belialm eventually broke out once it burrowed through their cage by melting it like acid over time. When it found a stash of energy from souls that were supposed to be used to continue refining Kaemyn and the SMI of his Azure it consumed them before leaving. Belialm hasn't been seen except where any large amount of soul energy is gathered and has since been known as a phantom. Belialm is neither good nor evil, it seems to only want to devour the energy of souls and return everything to the Abyss, and eventually the world of Azure itself. Most people find it a nuisance, even most of the MOR, seeing that Belialm is infamous for tracking down the same people they do. Personality Belialm has no real personality, it is neither sane nor insane, it only seeks to return souls to the Abyss which it believes to be itself. It seems to express some sort of personality around certain people, but its very brief. Its believed that the soul its using breaks through during that time. Appearance Belialm is a pure white semitransparent mass of varying colors covered in some kind of strange plating. Its eyes are completely blank and it has a long face with a single spike on the back that flows out into frayed scarlet hair of aura. It stands about seven feet high with long limbs and claws at the end of its fingers. Orbs sit on each of its limbs that are the source of its power which it channels all the soul energy its gathered. Bellow Belialm’s shoulders the two orbs sprout metallic sharp wings that only exist as a weapon, and enhancement to jumping as it can’t fly. Belialm has two legs that bend back like a creature, and a long thin tail of energy completes its form. Belialm is capable of making spikes of energy as a weapon come from the orbs on its body, a feint aura of red sits around its body. Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character